Saying Goodbye Always Hurts Someone
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: Various Pairings for the 50 Goodbyes Challenge and other challenges. 50 Drabbles. All Exactly 100 words long. Includes slash/femslash, het, or other pairings.
1. 1: Harry x Draco

A/N: For the 50 Goodbyes challenge I've decided to try and do 50 drabbles. It should end up being 50 chapters long. Various Pairings.

* * *

**Growing Up Doesn't Change Much**

"My Daddy says we can't play anymore." Harry hung his head as the only boy to play with him trotted away to his equally blond dad. With his head hung he missed the boy risking his father's displeasure and looking back at the other boy on the swing.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Harry; my father refuses to allow me to marry you," Draco stroked the raven haired boy's cheek. "He's already signed a marriage contract with the Greengrass family."

Harry hung his head as the only boy to love him walked out of their apartment and back to his father's side.

* * *

So, What do you think?


	2. 2: George x Lee

A/N: For various challenges, posted at bottom.

* * *

**Disguise**

George looked out the window as his lover walked away, forced to change his face so no one would know. George sighed as he changed the wards on the room. After three years, his lover had given him an ultimatum; they could leave their wives to be together or they couldn't be together anymore. George chose his family. With one last kiss, the man that held George's heart donned his disguise one last time and walked out of his life.

The next time George saw Lee was at Platform 9¾. They nodded then looked away, ushering their respective children aboard.

* * *

50 Goodbyes Challenge  
100 Exact Challenge. Prompt: Disguise


	3. 3: Hermione x Ron

A/N: Various Challenges, posted at bottom. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Get Out**

"Hermione, I finally did it!" Ron shouted bursting into the house, "I'm a full Auror now!" Ron stopped talking when he saw Hermione sitting at the table, surrounded by packed bags.

"There was a video Ronald. I saw you." Hermione whispered.

Ron seemed lost for words for a moment, "You're leaving me?"

Hermione looked like she was going to laugh, "No Ronald, you are going to get the hell out of my house and never come back. I'm sure you can stay with Lavender." She waved her wand and Ron heard the bags reappear, crashing on their front step.

"Goodbye."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact. Prompt: Auror


	4. 4: Remus x Sirius

A/N:For Various Challenges, posted at bottom. Nothing belongs to me

* * *

**Go Forth, Be Happy**

"You're leaving me because of Tonks?" Remus questioned, confused and hurt by his partner's statement. Sirius didn't even like women.

"I've seen the looks you two give each other. I know just by looking at the two of you that you were supposed to be together," Sirius stroked his lover's face and smiled sadly at the man.

"Sirius, I've never," Remus started to say, worried.

"I know, you'd never cheat on me. That's why I'm saying something. You deserve to be happy. She can give you a family. Now, let's spend this last night together my love." Sirius whispered, smiling.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact. Prompt: Tonks


	5. 5: Rose x Scorpius

A/N:Various Challenges, posted at bottom. I don't own.

* * *

**Lessons Learned**

During fifth year, Rose learned a lesson on love, life and being true to one's self. A lesson that stuck with her past Hogwarts. She learned this when her boyfriend, Scorpius, dumped her.

Curled up on the sofa, shaking with tears, she asked if there was anything she could have done. That's when he revealed that he was gay and could not bring himself to lie to her or himself any longer.

From that day on she remembered that other's choices may have nothing to do with her, she could only be the best she could be. And she was.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact. Prompt: Rose/Scorpius


	6. 6: Fred x Angelina

A/N: As always, nothing belongs to me and challenges are posted at the bottom.

* * *

**Stocking Saturday**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Fred swore as he looked at the calendar. His anniversary with Angelina fell on a Saturday this year. More importantly, a stocking Saturday. Angelina was not going to be pleased. She'd made it clear that she'd had plans for a month and expected him to propose to her.

"What's shit?" he heard behind him.

Unable to think of anything, he told the truth, "Our anniversary falls on a stocking Saturday."

Her face turned angry, "I've had it, you need to choose between me and that store."

She saw the answer right before he said it, "The store."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Saturday


	7. 7: Ron x Lavender

A/N: As always, nothing belongs to me and challenges are posted at the bottom.

* * *

**Kiss Me**

"It's my birthday, kiss me." Lavender heard in her ear as the arm she had been dreading all night snuck around her waist. "Hermione's taken the kids to bed, she'll never notice if we sneak off now, there's so many people here," Ron continued to whisper, using his thumb to stroke her hipbone.

"For the last time Ron, no." Lavender shook the drunken man off her. "Hermione is my good friend and is your wife. I will not sleep with you."

"You've done it before," he reminded her.

"And I regret it every day," Lavender said as she walked away.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: "It's my birthday, kiss me"


	8. 8: Pavarti x Dean

A/n: Doesn't belong to me. Challenges at bottom

* * *

**Someone's Princess**

"Please Pavarti? Let me take you to Hogsmead. Just one date. It'll be fun I promise. I'll treat you like a princess the whole day," Dean pleaded his case, hoping to get a date out of the Indian girl.

Pavarti sighed, she was going to be late, "For the last time Dean, no," she said, trying to step around him.

"Well, why not?" he questioned.

Realizing that he wasn't going to give up she took him to the side, "Because I'm already someone's princess. I've been dating Katie Bell. I'm a lesbian." Leaving Dean standing in shock, she hurried off.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Princess


	9. 9: Charlie x Tonks

A/N:Oddly, still nothing belongs to me. Challenges are still at the bottom though.

* * *

**First Crush**

Charlie looked down at his first crush. Tonks was lying next to Remus, hands almost touching. In all the years they worked in the order together he had never told her of his crush on her while they were in school. He only worked up the courage once.

In fourth year he decided to ask her to Hogsmead with him. When he found her by the lake, she had been making out with some blond girl. So he packed up his feelings again and never said a word.

Charlie wiped away a tear angrily; he hoped she had found happiness.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: First Crush


	10. 10: Draco x Ginny

A/N:Doesn't Belong to me, Challenges at bottom

* * *

**Not Mine**

"Look Draco, aren't they so cute?" Ginny offered up their baby twins hopefully. It only took a second though to see that he wasn't buying. Draco looked at his wife's ginger hair and then looked down at the twins brown hair.

"What are you doing?" She cried as he pulled out his wand and waved them over the boys. When it confirmed what he already knew he turned and walked to the door. "Those babies, Ginny, whose are they?" He questioned not looking at her.

She shook, crying, "Neville's. He doesn't know."

"Well, you'd better tell him. They're not mine."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Twins


	11. 11: Harry x Ginny

A/N: Doesn't belong to me. Challenges at bottom.

* * *

**Superhero**

"Harry, we really need to do something about your hair. We can't have our superhero looking like a slob, can we?" Ginny laughed at her own joke. "I made you an appointment at that new hair place. Apparently anyone who's anyone is getting their hair done there. Oh and I figured to save on time, I'd just get mine done at the same time."

"Ginny, stop. This isn't working," Harry finally snapped, cutting off his girlfriend's nattering. "You care more about being seen with a 'superhero' than about actually being with me. I'm done. We're done." Harry sighed. "Please leave."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Superhero.


	12. 12: Bill x Hermione

A/n: nothing belongs to me. challenges posted at bottom

* * *

**Occido**

Hermione watched as Bill's body fell to the floor. She tilted her head and watched as the blood poured out of the man that had been giving her nightmares for years now. She came to the conclusion that she really didn't feel bad about killing her husband's brother.

Every full moon, when Bill urges were at his highest he would sneak over to Hermione's and abuse her. He never had any memory of it and Hermione was going to miss the man Bill was most of the time. Though, she would not miss the monster hiding inside the man.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
Latin Challenge, Prompt: Occido


	13. 13: Hermione x Lucius

A/N:Nothing belongs to me. Challenges at bottm

* * *

**Libero**

Hermione wandered around the huge manor that was her home. She never felt at home here, in fact she felt very uncomfortable sometimes. She paused by the library door, wanting to go in. She laughed at the strange urge and drifted off to take a shower, Lucius would be home soon and he liked her smelling nice.

Draco was watching his old school mate, more aware than she about what was going on. He pointed his wand at her back, "Libero." He watched her pause, shake her head, and turn and run from the manor. "Be free," he whispered.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
Latin Challenge, Prompt: Libero


	14. 14: Dudley x Piers

A/N: As always, nothing belongs to me and challenges are at the bottom

* * *

**Stultus  
**_Stupid, Foolish_**  
**

For one brief second, both boys relaxed into the kiss. It ended abruptly as Dudley pulled away and shoved Piers to the ground.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" Dudley yelled down, shaking in anger. Now I have to not talk to you and can't be your friend anymore. Of all the stupid, idiotic, foolish things to do."

Piers looked at the other boy in shock, "I thought we could be together."

Dudley sighed, "I wish we could. My father said that if I ever displayed signs of being gay, he'd send me away. I'm sorry Piers."

* * *

50 Goodbyes, Prompt: Dudley/ Piers  
Latin, Prompt:Stultus


	15. 15: Remus x Lily

A/N: Challenges at bottom, Harry Potter's world doesn't belong to me

* * *

**Discedo  
**_Depart, Leave_

Lily had tears streaking down her face as she regarded the man in front of her. "You're really leaving me?"

Remus nodded seriously, "I have to, this isn't fair to James, from either of us." He reached to hug her, "Keeping each other company while he was gone was one thing, but he's back now and I can't keep doing this to my best friend."

As he wiped her tears she thought about his words and realized he was right. She'd become dependent on his company. But James was back now and she needed to live her life with him.

50 Goodbyes, Prompt: Remus/Lily  
Latin, Prompt: Discedo


	16. 16: Charlie x Draco

A/N: Doesn't belong to me, challenges at bottom

* * *

**Waiting**

Charlie waited anxiously on the bench, waiting for the man he'd been chatting to online. Originally attracted because of the man's screen name Charlie had a pretty good idea of who he was waiting for in the park. Surprisingly, he found he wasn't bothered. After all their chats, they had connected. The dragon tamer just hoped the other man had the same thoughts. There would be problems, but Charlie as sure that they could work.

Looking across the park he caught the eye of a blond man staring in shock. When Charlie stood, Draco shook his head and walked away.

* * *

50 Goodbyes

A/N: I actually really like the idea of this snippet, maybe I'll make a full story with this one. Thoughts?


	17. 17: Harry x Cho

A/N: Still doesn't belong to me. Challenges are at the bottom

* * *

**Surprises Can't Always Be Good**

Cho felt the soft lips on hers, the hands curling around her lower back pulling her in. She moaned as she felt a tongue enter her mouth, battling hers. She felt the cold sting of the window as was pushed against it, held there by a warm body. The lips began to move down her neck, slow, lingering kisses down her neck.

She opened her eyes to find Harry staring at her from the doorway, shaking his head in disbelief as he watched his girlfriend make out with another woman. He turned to leave; Cho knew he wouldn't be back.

* * *

50 Goodbyes, Prompt: Harry/Cho


	18. 18: Seamus x Ron

A/N: I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**Colours Matter**

"The world cup mate, I can't believe we're here," Ron said looking at all the people around them. Their trek for water was taking them through Irish territory.

"Hey Seamus!" Hermione called, attracting their classmate's attention. Ron looked for an escape but couldn't find one.

"Hey guys" the Irish boy called back, trying to catch Ron's eye.

"Come on Mione, let's go," Harry pulled Hermione away.

Ron shuffled, "You look very... green today."

"I take it that wearing red was your way of telling me we aren't getting back together then?"

"Seamus..."

"Forget it Ron." Seamus snapped and walked away.

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Green

pssst... I like reviews. :)


	19. 19: Severus x Lucius

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. I hope it makes sense

* * *

**The Walls Have Ears**

After the Revels, Lucius came to him. They would hold onto one another like life preservers. Tonight though, the Dark Lord was listening, looking for deserters among the ranks. Only Severus knew and he could not warn his lover.

The knock came sooner than expected. "I feel like the Dark Lord's dirty whore, make me yours."

"Get out, and do not speak of the Dark Lord like that in my house."

As Lucius stumbled away confused, Severus sank into a chair. How many sacrifices did he have to make for peace? He snorted, as if he would ever get peace.

* * *

100 Exact, Prompt: Peace  
50 Goodbyes


	20. 20: Neville x Luna

A/N: Nothing belongs to me, Challenges at bottom.

* * *

**Not Yet**

He sensed her behind him even before her dreamy voice reached him, "You're getting married."

Neville met Luna's eyes in the mirror, "Give me a reason not to," he challenged.

The blond drifted into the room and absentmindedly fixed his tie for him. She gazed at him, searching for something in his eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply before smiling sadly. "Our paths are not destined to be one yet," she whispered before drifting away.

Harry stuck his head in, "Come on Nev, I got the rings, just need the groom."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: 'You're getting married' 'give me a reason not to'


	21. 21: Severus x Hermione

A/N: This is not a happy scene and contains violence. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Step Softly**

It had been years since Hermione had truly tried to escape. She had fallen for her captor and him for her. Though, he still enjoyed punishing her so she still pretended to try.

"You love me don't you?" She asked, brain sex-hazed.

"You forget yourself Mudblood," Severus snarled down at her, backhanding her off the bed.

She awoke to handcuffs on her wrists, "Severus?" she questioned.

"Shut up slave, you're being granted your freedom," he snapped as he shoved her bare form out his front door.

"I don't want freedom," she cried as the door slammed in her face.

* * *

100 Exact, Prompt: Freedom  
50 Goodbyes


	22. 22: Penelope x Percy

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except my (apparently very silly) imagination. Challenges at bottom

* * *

**It Was All an Act**

"Define _act_," Penelope hissed, looking in shock at her boyfriend.

Percy, dense as ever, missed the warning signs and charged ahead, "You know, like in musicals? I was so silly to get wrapped up in the rules and Ministry. I want to sing and act in musicals."

"Well," she huffed, "Not as my boyfriend you aren't."

"What?"

"How can I go out and tell people that you chose to _sing_ and _act_ instead of becoming Minister?" She threw her bag over her shoulder and made for the door, "Feel free to throw your career away, don't throw mine as well."

* * *

50 Goodbyes  
100 Exact, Prompt: Musical


	23. 23: Fred x George

A/N: Nothing belongs to be. Challenges at bottom.

* * *

**Secrets**

Fred looked at his twin and back to the new sign and product. "No," he stated.

"No?" George asked confused

"We are not exploiting our connection to Harry like this, it's tasteless."

"So?"

Fred looked at him, "So when I bring my boyfriend by our store he doesn't end up being the joke,"

"Boyfriend?" George asked, feeling his heart break into a million pieces.

Fred vanished the 'Hairy Pottery' sign and the plates bearing the signature messy hairstyle. "Of about six months," he said, watching George carefully.

George then knew his twin would never feel the same as he did.

* * *

100 Exact, Prompts: Hairy, Pottery, Broken Heart  
50 Goodbyes, Prompt: Fred x George


End file.
